User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Piper Shaw
Ok so she was already accepted by TV Tropes but Valkerone decided to remove her before the rules were made (due to us relying on TV Tropes too much) so I thought I'd propose her on here now. Since I haven't seen the show and I'm lazy, I'm just gonna copy and paste her effort post from TV Tropes: Who is Piper Shaw? Piper Shaw, who is introduced as the stand in for Gale Weathers, but after The Reveal, has plenty of Roman Bridger influence (with a little bit of Cece Drake in there too). Years before the series, the town of Lakeview was terrorized by a serial killer named Brandon James, who was friends with Maggie Duvall, the mother of protagonist Emma, and had a sexual relationship with Maggie, that ended up getting her pregnant. The baby was Piper who was put up for adoption. At the time of the series, she returns as a copycat for the killings, while acting as a Gale esque podcaster and spends the season tormenting Emma, spoiler: her half sister, while befriending her in her civilian persona. What does Ghostface do? The series opens with Ghostface killing Nina (the same night she released a video of local teen lesbian couple Audrey and Rachel), and her boyfriend Tyler, who the police rule as the first suspect. Come the second episode, Ghostface kills Rachel, who was vulnerable, dealing with depression and suicidal, and makes the murder look like a suicide. The third episode, Ghostface, posing as Tyler tries to arrange a meeting with Emma and her friends, Brooke and Riley, setting up a sting operation with the local police. Using a hired pawn, and later Tyler's decapitated body as a decoy, Ghostface gets the three girls separated, and tries to force Emma to play a game where she chooses to kill her good friend (Riley) or bad friend (Brooke). Emma tells Ghostface not to hurt Brooke and tries to call Riley to warn her. However, Ghostface corners and stabs Riley, leaving her to bleed out. Later this season, Ghostface ( as Piper) meets Emma's ex boyfriend Will and are attacked by Ghostface's accomplice. Will is kidnapped and used to lure Emma and her friends in a trap, but they mange to rescue him, but Will is kidnaped again, and this time put Will is a Jigsaw style trap which Emma accidently triggers while trying to save him, which gets Will sawed in half. In the last few episodes of the season, Ghostface begins to fram Mr. Branson, a local teacher having a love affair with Brooke, for the killings and in episode nine, kidnaps Sheriff Hudson, who Emma's mother was having a relationship with, having him tortured on camera and playing it live at a local Halloween party. In the season finale, the deputies and Maggie find Hudson, but when they begin to cut him loose, it triggers a deathtrap that spills Hudson's guts. Ghostface also fakes Branson making an escape from police custody, killing a cop in the process, and attacks Brooke's party, killing one teenager and locking Brooke in a freeze which Ghostface stabs through repeatably, but Brooke manages to escape. Ghostface contacts Emma again, having kidnapped her mother, demanding she comes to the same docks that Brandon James was shot years ago; warning Emma to come alone and not to tell the police or more will die. It is there where Piper reveals her plan, and motive; she intends to kill Emma in front of her mother, kill Maggie slowly and fram Branson for it before killing him too and coming off as the hero. Piper confesses to killing Emma's friends just to make her suffer. Of ocurse there's a showdown between her and Emma that culminates in Audrey pulling a Big Damn Heroes and shooting Piper off the dock. In classic Scream fashion, Piper rises from the water only to be shot in the head by Emma. Redeeming qualities or Freudian Excuse ? As far as an excuse goes, she has a similar backstory to Roman Bridger, in being put up for adoption as a baby and wanting revenge on her half sister for being raised by her - when Maggie tries to pull a Mama Bear to save Emma, Piper gives a sarcastic "Mommy, you broke my heart". In her everyday persona she fakes a nice girl persona who emphasizes with Emma and her friends, actually acting like a sister of sorts, but her true personality is cruel, sadistic and vicious. Also her father is Brandon James, who allegedly went on a killing spree before being shot. Piper claims that Brandon was innocent of the killings and wants revenge for his death; to her credit, the show does make it apparent there is more to Brandon's alleged killing spree then we know - however seeing as Brandon was killed in the early stages of Maggie's pregnancy, it's a safe bet that she doesn't know him let alone love him, and then there's the fact that despite believing that he is innocent but she still goes on a copycat killing spree anyway. Heinous by the standards of the story ?' The show is not connected plot wise the movies (they even have a different Ghostface costume ) so Piper doesn't have to compete with Roman Bridger or Jill Roberts. As the killer this season, Piper sets the heinous standard for now, however since this is the first season, we may get introduced to a more evil Ghostface down the road. Another issue I have concerning the heinous standard, is the cliffhanger involving the accomplice still being on the loose (who is implied to be Audrey). While Piper is clearly the mastermind here, too me it raises the issue of who killed who and why ? [[Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals